Rescue from wolves and bandits
by TheBlueDragon
Summary: This is a joined project between me and TheBlueDragonsPet. This has a Yaoi scene in it in later chapters. I am not very good at summaries. So please read and review.
1. Chapter 1 The arrival of the cat boy

Hi this story is a joined project between me and TheBlueDragonsPet. The characters belong to us. This is our story and it has a yaoi. It will be here in later chapters. Please read and review.

Here is chapter 1: The arrival of the cat boy of our story _**Rescue from wolves and bandits**_

On a nice morning in winter as the sun rose like every day a strange young boy of 16 walked into a town he was very different for his type of clothing, and for his strangely different features on his head as he had the ears of a cat which were black as the night themselves he also had himself a long black cat tail. the boy looked at everyone as he walked into this town which looked very wealthy for its look the boys clothing said he was from a far as they were made from the finest silks it was what looked like a kimono for the top but for the bottom attachment was nothing but what looked like a skirt with white ruffles under the silk, the pattern on the kimono was a blood red rose design he wore black boots instead of sandals the boots were of something a female wore as they had 6 inches, around the boys waist was a sword like none has ever seen before the boy walked into a bar and every male and female turned their eyes to this person the boy grinned and would start walking up to the bartender him sitting on a bar stool he would look up at the bartender.

I'll have a glass of milk, please. The bartender laughed. "We don't got milk, and we don't talk to freaks so get lost". Everyone in the bar started to laugh but the boy who lowered his head as he growled, his left hand was on the sheath of his sword, the boys thumb pushed up on the guard attached to the sword drawing a light bit of the blade, his right hand was placed on the handle and he waited for that last remark from the male.

The male leaned down to the boy's face. "Didn't I tell you to leave freak, so get the fuck..." with that last word everyone looked at the bartender and blinked as he stopped his with his eyes widened with that the boy got up off the stool and left the building with a loud slam of the building door as this happened the bartenders head rolled off his neck in a clean cut and with that everyone screamed and ran out of the building as that happened the boy started to run as most of the men were police off duty but were now back on as they run after the boy for murder.

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW". One of the police men said as he withdrew his gun and fired a shot from his pistol at the boy, the boy ran faster now crying because of what he did letting his rage get the best of him as now one cared about him...the boy ran into the woods only to find an easy hiding spot from a hollow tree the boy didn't care what was inside it only to just hide for the time so he ran to it and hid inside as he kept quiet from the police men that chased him the police looked for 20 minutes before giving up. "Come on men, this boy can't stay here forever". The police man grinned. After all no kid likes the dark..."Especially with the murderous wolves and bandits that live out here!" The police man said out loud trying to scare the boy, then they all laughed and left the woods there laughter getting lower to the point they were gone, leaving the boy there all alone.


	2. Chapter 2 Blood driven snow

Hi this story is a joined project between me and TheBlueDragonsPet. The characters belong to us. This is our story and it has a yaoi. It will be here in later chapters. Please read and review.

[RECAP]

"STOP IN THE NAME OF THE LAW". One of the police men said as he withdrew his gun and fired a shot from his pistol at the boy, the boy ran faster now crying because of what he did letting his rage get the best of him as now one cared about him...the boy ran into the woods only to find an easy hiding spot from a hollow tree the boy didn't care what was inside it only to just hide for the time so he ran to it and hid inside as he kept quiet from the police men that chased him the police looked for 20 minutes before giving up. "Come on men, this boy can't stay here forever". The police man grinned. After all no kid likes the dark..."Especially with the murderous wolves and bandits that live out here!" The police man said out loud trying to scare the boy, then they all laughed and left the woods there laughter getting lower to the point they were gone, leaving the boy there all alone.

[END RECAP] Now on with chapter two: Blood Driven Snow of _**Rescue from wolves and bandits**_

The boy sat inside the tree for what seem was hours. The boy fell asleep because of how exhausted he was from the chase. Hours passed and the sun began to fall from the sky along with a heavy downpour of snow. The boy awoke by the sound of an owl hooting from above in the branches of the tree. The boy yawned and stretched and pokes his head out of the tree.

"Shit." The boy mumbled to himself "It is already dark and snowing." Then he suddenly remembered what the police officer said. There were wolfs and bandits in this forest and he started to get scared.

"Heheheh…." The boy laughed to himself nervously. "He only said that to scare me." He said to himself trying to calm down.

The boy stepped out of the tree and into the snow covered ground and looked around. For a normal human they wouldn't be able to see cause there was no moon in the sky to give even a little bit of light, but the boy was no normal human. He was part cat so he was able to see because of his cat like vision. Even if he could see he didn't know which way to go. He was lost in the middle of a forest so what would you do? The boy sighed and started heading in a direction he thought was the right way.

A few hours later he still didn't come upon a town and he was shivering because of the cold wind, so he continued into a direction that he thought was the right way but was leading him deeper into the snow covered forest. The boy then fell down a hill, rolling into a den. He landed on his side his clothes now ragged and torn. The boy then looked around and tried crawling back up the slope but it was a bit to steep for him to climb in heels he then heard growling noses and he turned around and his eyes widened a little with fear as he saw seven wolves surrounding him in the den them all black their teeth stained pink as if they came from eating something...or someone. Seven pairs of blood red eyes watched him and he started to draw his sword. The wolfs saw this and started closing in circling the boy.

One wolf jumped into the air behind the boy teeth and claws ready to sink into his flesh. The boy sensed this and turned swiftly and sliced the wolf's belly open spilling blood everywhere, staining the snow and his kimono. Then another one ran at him from his left side. The boy turned again and sliced the wolf's head off. This only made the others angrier. Another one pounced from the front and the boy held out his sword so the wolf became a schishcabob on his sword.

The boy smirked and thought to himself 'they are so stupid. This is easy.' But as soon as he knew it two wolfs left would circle the boy. And in seconds the boy was jumped by the two. His sword fell out of his grip when he got pounced upon. One wolf was sitting on his stomach growling as he showed his sharp teeth the boys eyes widened with fear. He knew he was helpless right then and there. The wolf on top of him and bit into his left wrist. Said wrist now bleeding into the snow, turning it red with his blood. The boy screamed, cried, hoped someone would save him...but knowing he was alone no one would save him and he would be killed by theses wolves. He then felt the same wolf bite into his right hand him screaming out. It was as if these wolves were trained in dealing torture. The other wolf was biting and tearing up his left leg and he cried and screamed more.

The boy was losing blood and fast. Then he could feel their breath at his neck and as he was starting to black out. The last thing he saw was pure white fur. 'So beautiful it is nice to see something so beautiful before I die.' That was his thoughts before his sight went black and the boy slipped into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3 Waking to the male in white

Hi this story is a joined project between me and TheBlueDragonsPet. The characters belong to us. This is our story and it has a yaoi. It will be here in later chapters. Please read and review.

[Recap]

The boy was losing blood and fast. Then he could feel their breath at his neck and as he was starting to black out. The last thing he saw was pure white fur. 'So beautiful it is nice to see something so beautiful before I die.' That was his thoughts before his sight went black and the boy slipped into unconsciousness.

[End Recap] Now on with chapter three: Waking to the male in white of _**Rescue from wolves and bandits**_

"Mmmm..." the boy groaned his eyes slowly opening they still would blur in and out slightly him seeing a glow from a fire and seeing that himself was in a cave. He sniffed the air to the aroma of deer meat being cooked. 'So...I guess I didn't die after all.' the boy thought to himself. The boy sat up slightly wincing in pain then he would lay back down as the pain was too much for him at the moment, he groaned as his head was throbbing in pain his body aching all over.

"Ahh, I see you're awake." The boy jumped to the voice him wincing as he pressed his back to the wall him eyeing around for his sword which was nowhere in sight. the boy then turned his head to the male to see it was a gorgeous male with beautiful hair that lengthened to his shoulders his eyes yellow and a bit metallic as if you were looking at gold, the boy would slightly look above to see the male had ears of a wolf the same color of his hair and a tail the same color as well, he would look at the male still and see he was carrying fire wood as he saw a smile on his face.

"Wh-who...are you?" the boy said shyly but was in slight fear seeing the male approach him. the boy knew he couldn't move even if he wanted from the pain that flowed through his body.

"My name is Steward. what is yours?" the male smiled at the boy as he laid his hand down on the boys forehead to check his temperature then looked at the wrists. The boy noticed that he was lying in a fur pelt bed and he felt as if he was naked and he was blushing as he pushed the male's hands away and hid the blanket up to his mouth. "Where are my...clothes, what have you done with them...and how did I get naked!"

The male blinked at the boy and laughed "don't worry I was fixing them they were torn and I was mending them" he pointed his finger to a corner in the cave. "I placed them over there along with your sword." the boy nodded and felt a little relieved but a little embarrassed 'This guy is pretty nice I have to say.' the boy thought to himself he then looked back under and saw his wounds were bandaged up and taken care of and thought to himself 'so he's my savior and my healer he is nice.'

"Oh...I'm sorry I never told you my name, my name is Vincent." the boy said.

The male smiled "It's a pleasure to meet you Vincent."

The boy smiled "same to you too" the male chuckled then the boy giggled then stopped from the pain.

"Your wounds seem to be okay for now. just don't move too much or you might reopen them." Vincent nodded and smiled. "So are you hungry" the male asked curiously.

"I..." before the boy could speak his stomach growled loudly and he blushed as the wolf man would laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes, do you like dear?"

The boy nodded. "yeah, I do."

"Hear, eat slowly." the male said giving the boy a stick with a large piece of meat, he then helped the boy sit up leaning his back against the cave wall gently as he sat on the bed.

"Thank you, s-so I'm guessing you're the one who saved me...aren't you?" the boy asked after he swallowed a bit of the meat he chewed in his mouth closed.

"You're welcome, and yes I am the one who saved you from the wolves." the male said taking a couple bites from the meat before swallowing it. Him then adding a couple of dry sticks to the open fire, small embers crackling of the wood and fading into the air.

They kept eating till they were full, the boy then hissed a couple of time as he was in pain from adjusting himself the wrong way as he sat.

"Once you're done eating I'll change you bandages." the male said as he two mugs from a pile and went to the bucket that was beside the fire and filled the cups with some water that was warm from the fire.

"Thanks." the boy said as the male gave him one of the mugs. "So... um... why aren't you in a pack?" the boy asked curiously.

"I once was in a wolf pack when I was in wolf form, but then became an outcast for my human form and these ears and tail." the male said as he was looking a bit upset from the question the boy had asked.

The boy dropped the topic completely knowing the male was looking upset and looked to the cave entrance and saw that night had come and what looked like a couple inches of snow covered the floor of the forest. "Um...how long was I out for?" the boy asked curiously.

"A couple of days, you lost a lot of blood." the male said.

"Oh...ok, um thanks again." the boy said with a smile.

"You're welcome." the male replied with a smile.

Both the male and boy kept eating ant talking until their stomachs were full. While they talked they were finding out that they had things in common. The male added more wood to the open fire and then changed the boy's bandages. they then both lied down and slept in the bed the boy blushing as he had never been this close to a male, but the male didn't mind as he was already asleep. the boy then turned to his side him wincing but when he was asleep he started to snuggle his body into the males gaining warmth as they were sleeping together peacefully then they both thought to themselves 'Maybe my life is looking up after all.'


	4. Chapter 4 Catnapped

Hi this story is a joined project between me and TheBlueDragonsPet. The characters belong to us. This is our story and it has a yaoi. It will be here in later chapters. Please read and review.

[RECAP]

Both the male and boy kept eating ant talking until their stomachs were full. While they talked they were finding out that they had things in common. The male added more wood to the open fire and then changed the boy's bandages. they then both lied down and slept in the bed the boy blushing as he had never been this close to a male, but the male didn't mind as he was already asleep. the boy then turned to his side him wincing but when he was asleep he started to snuggle his body into the males gaining warmth as they were sleeping together peacefully then they both thought to themselves 'Maybe my life is looking up after all.'

[END RECAP] Now on with chapter four: Catnapped of our story _**Rescue from wolves and bandits**_

What was a few days turned into a month and the long winter turned into spring the sun up in the sky and shining. They both lived in the cave that belonged to the male known as Steward's. They both soon developed secret feelings for each other during the few months they spent together, but never could tell one another how they felt for they feared that one of them would be rejected by these feelings. But they lived in piece and had no problems as far as each other knew

On one day of a shining spring day, All the snow had melted and it was a nice warm day out, birds were chirping and the butterflies were flying in the sky which was a beautiful light blue, the sun shining a bright through the trees.

The boy named "Vincent" got up before the male named "Steward" and decided to go pick berries for breakfast and would decide to leave his sword behind. The boy was humming to himself as he filled his bucket with all kinds of non-poisonous berries. he finished picking berries for his bucket was full he then started to head back to the cave but on the way back he felt his right arm and the boy was then thrown to the ground the berries in the basket were dropped an scattered onto the ground.

"Heh heh, looky what I found boys!" A fat tall man came out of the bushes chuckling, then a few more men around five to seven would appear them surround the area so the boy could not escape he would then think in his head as he felt scared "s-shit bandits, Steward warned me about them and I didn't listen to him and thought nothing would happen, but I was wrong.

"So what should we do with the thing?" one of them said with a grin, the boy hearing that started to get a little upset not so much for them to notice.

"We could bring it back to the base...to meet the boss, I'm sure he would like a creature such as cute as this to fuck" another said with a grin him licking his lips with a lustful hunger in his eyes as he looked at the boy, as the boy heard that he would get more upset, yet no one would notice but his claw would extend out slowly for no one too hear.

"Or maybe we should sell this thing to a freak show and make some money off him!" one of them said laughing.

"Like the hell you are!" at that moment the boy had his claws fully extended out. He then ran at one of the males him slashing his razor sharp claws into one of the males faces as he would claw downward his hand clawing out part of the males face him then jumping away as he tried to make a blind attempt to punch the boy.

"You fucking brat I'll kill you!" him saying out loud, but instead broke the nose of one of his fellow comrade. blood from the males clawed face and the male with the broken nose would bleed to the ground and the boy would grin

"Damn it you idiots, grab him" The fat male said ordering to of the other males to grab the boy one coming up from behind and would grab the boys arms and hold them behind his back.

"let go of me!" the boy said struggling then looked as he saw the one in front of him gut punching the boy, the boy stopped struggling and his body would fall halfway as the male behind him had hold of his arms. The birds stopped singing and flapped into the sky fleeing the scene as the boys eyes would then blacken as he was knocked out.

They then tied up the cat boy, one of the men carrying the boy over his shoulder and they all would start to head back to camp.

Back at the cave Steward woke up with a yawn rubbing his eyes and would look around but to find no one there he would have a worrying look upon his face. "Vincent!" the male yelled out as he would call out to the boy but there was no answer. He then sensing something was a miss and he would grab the boy's sword and would dash out of the cave and into the forest. 'Damn it, please be ok' he thought to himself as he prayed for his safety not knowing what was lying ahead of him.


End file.
